1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to writing pads, and more particularly, to a writing pad that may also be used as a computer mouse pad.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous types of writing pads are known for use to take notes or draft letters or the like. These writing pads are usually comprised of a series of sheets of paper held together on a chip board base by an adhesive or glue strip, and are of limited use, in that they are only used to write on in pencil or ink. Known writing pads do not have a surface which provides sufficient friction so that it can also be used to operate a computer mouse thereon.
Therefore, it is well known to use a computer mouse pad to allow a computer user to more accurately operate a mouse connected to a computer, such as a personal computer. Such mouse pads come in many different varieties and include various types of operating surfaces. However, to enable the mouse to be properly operated, the surface should provide sufficient friction to allow a one-to-one relationship between the linear movement of the mouse across the surface and the rotational movement of a track ball in the mouse. It has been found that the best operating surfaces of mouse pads have a uniform random texture to provide friction, and are of sufficient hardness that the mouse will not experience excessive drag.
Using separate mouse pads and writing pads take up precious space on already cramped working surfaces. Therefore, some of the known mouse pads have been designed with more than one purpose or use in mind.
One such prior art mouse pad having a dual purpose is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,168, which discloses a combination mouse pad and note pad. The combination pad includes a working surface on which notes can be written and a computer mouse operated. The combination pad includes a plurality of secured together sheets of paper further secured to a chip board base. The sheets of paper are fabricated from textured paper, preferably 70 pound, CLASSIC (registered trademark) Laid Text Paper, such as that used in letterhead paper. This paper provides an embossed surface over which a computer mouse may be operated. The plurality of sheets of paper are secured together at opposing edges, such as the top and bottom, with glue strips. However, as this patent points out, since the surface is so rough, it is not easy to write on the surface of such paper, and, therefore, notes cannot be smoothly written on the surface. Also, this patent suggests that other papers, such as bond paper cannot be used. Furthermore, it has been found that it is not always easy to tear off a sheet of paper from such a combination pad, without tearing the sheet itself. Finally, the chip board base used in the combination pad of this patent has been found to move or slip when supported on a smooth desk or other surface when trying to write thereon, and/or move a mouse across its top surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,075 there is disclosed an ergonomic mouse pad which includes a polymorphic top surface for supporting a mouse and a curved region for facilitating the comfort and ease of use of the hand and wrist of a mouse user. This mouse pad, however, cannot be written upon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,781 discloses a mouse pad composed of number of layers of specific plastics with a bottom non-skid layer. This mouse pad, also does not provide a surface which can be written upon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,054 discloses a mouse pad having a specific control surface having a random uniform texture formed on a control layer supported on a resilient intermediate layer. Optionally, the control layer is formed from a transparent material and an information display can be provided on the side of the control layer opposite from the control surface that allows visual information to be permanently displayed. However, this mouse pad also cannot be written upon.
While the foregoing described prior art devices provide some limited improvements in mouse pads, there still remains the need in the art for a combination mouse pad and writing pad that may be more cheaply made using substantially any available paper or similar material, and which is easily and conveniently used to take notes neatly thereon, as well as smoothly operate a computer mouse thereon. And, which pad may easily have a sheet of paper torn off of it top without tearing the sheet, and which includes a base which will not move or slip when trying to remove a sheer of paper, write on, and/or move a mouse across its top surface.